gleenewpathsnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Miller
Nathan Miller is one of the main characters on the Fanfiction: Glee, New Paths, New Directions, written by Camsay. He was created by wiki member Brunoar Background Story Born in New York, where he lived with his parents until he turned 7, when they divorced and he left with his mother to live in Canada. Nathan was born premature, with his vocal chords not fully developed yet, that's the reason why he always had difficulties with speaking and got use to be silent. His mother is Holly Holliday's sister, which makes him nephew of the crazy substitute teacher, with whom he gets on really well, althought not sharing her lifestyle, which Nathan always criticises. The day of his sixteenth Birthday, his aunt gave him the best present he could had ever asked for: A friend of Holly's, an expert laryngologist, offered to perform a surgery on his nephew free of charge. Without doubting it for a single second, Nathan accepted the offer since it was an unique opportunity (he had tried to undergo to surgery before, but it was exorbitantly expensive to afford). Nathan travelled with his mom to Ohio, where the Doctor would perform the operation, and everything went successful. Nathan didn't just discovered that all his problems were gone, but also realized that he was now able to sing, and he did it pretty well. In addition, his mom got a well-paid job in Lima, Ohio, and they decided to move there. This was a perfect opportunity to Nathan, as he would now be able to start over and meet people that wouldn't judge him because of his problems in his new school: William McKinley High School. Personality He's a very much quiet and shy guy, even a bit anti-social, but only because it's not easy for him to trust in people. He's very friendly, though, with those he had already connected with. He doesn't like sports, but he keeps fit because he works out at home. He's usually labeled as an arrogant person, becuase he talks a lot about his own life experiences and corrects everybody in everything. However, he's one of those people that always have interesting topics to talk with. He loves music and he's an inborn artist. He can play the guitar, piano, drums, violin and he dances as a professional. Songs Performed Solos *'Don't Speak by No Doubt''. (In Or Out) *The Lazy Song' by ''Bruno Mars. (Pretty Much Diva Already) *'Always' by Bon Jovi. (With New Directions) (No Need To Say Goodbye) Solos In a Duet Solos In a Group Number *'Two's Better Than One' by Boys like Girls. Sung by AJ, Addison, Nathan and Angela (Love Today) *'Love Today' by MIKA. Sung by New Directions (minus Priscilla) (Love Today) *'With A Little Help Of My Friends' by The Beatles. Sung by Erik, Nathan, Bobby and Justin (Crossing Abbey Road) *'Twist and Shout' by The Beatles. Sung by New Directions. (Crossing Abbey Road) *'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz. Sung by Chuck and New Direction Boys (minus Erik) (New Directions Year's Eve) *'Tell Me Baby' by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Sung by New Directions Boys. (Sing-Off) Category:New Directions member Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High Student Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters